Feuding Love
by jasperluvr95
Summary: Bella Swan’s coven has always hated the Cullen family and they have been fighting for the past 300 years. One day the Voutri come and force them to live together until they solve their problems. will Bella find love on the way? Jaspet/Bella fanfic R&R plz
1. Chapter 1

Bella's POV

"Aro, please! You really can't make my coven do this! You know how long we have been fighting." This couldn't be happening. We have been fighting will the Cullen's for 300 years and Aro wants to make us live together and solve our problems!

"Yes I can. I know how long you've been fighting and that is the reason this needs to be done. At first we thought this would pass over but there is no other choice. Your fighting is a threat to exposure that we will not tolerate. We have already picked a home that is large enough for you all to live in. go pack your things, I have to tell the Cullen's." and with that, he left.

"They aren't going to be any happier than we are." I screamed though I knew he could still hear me if I whispered. I plopped onto the couch and sighed.

"I'm sorry guys." I leaned my head back against the wall.

"Don't worry about it Bellz. Maybe it's about time the fighting stop. This could give us a fresh start." Mary said from her seat on Daniels lap.

"But we can't forget everything they did to us! Maybe it is for the best though." Philip was always caring and sweet. Nicest boy I will probably ever meet.

"I agree with whatever Philip wants to do." Lily, Philip's mate, said as she snuggled closer to him. I sighed again.

"What about you Chrissy?" she didn't even seem to think about it before turning around to look at Ben.

"Are you going?" he nodded and I saw a smile spread across her face. She turned back around to speak to the rest of us.

"Good. Now everyone go pack your stuff. We aren't bringing the Xbox so forget about it. And make sure you pack the winter stuff in case we have to go out in public." We all went our separate ways to pack.

As you can tell I have a pretty large coven. Mary, Daniel, Chrissy, Ben, Lily, Philip, and me. Mary and Daniel have been together from the moment they laid eyes on each other; I don't know, something just clicked. Chrissy and Ben were the same way, love at first sight without a second thought. Lily and Philip were a different story. They loved each other for almost twenty years before one of them finally admitted it. Now, they are as happy as the others.

I changed Daniel first out of my group. I found him on the side of the road, almost dead from the severe car crash and couldn't bear to see him die. Chrissy was next. I found her alone in the woods, dying from some sort of animal attack. Lily and Ben are twins that I found another vampire torturing. I couldn't just let them suffer so I changed them and they were more grateful now than ever. Then Mary came around. She was in the town we were staying in and she fell in love with Daniel. I have never seen a vampire so fascinated by a human in my life. Of course, they couldn't be together if she was still human so she asked me to change her. Philip is the only one who I didn't change. He was from the newborn wars of the south when he ran away to find a new life. Of course we welcomed him with open arms and now, everyone in this family is happy.

I used to live somewhere up in the Yukon Territory before I went wandering into the woods one day and was attacked by a human eating vampire. Another vampire pulled him off just in time and I was changed. I think the human eating vampire ended up winning because when I woke up, I was alone.

I had heard that the Cullen family had grown larger amongst these past 50 years we haven't seen each other. This was not an accident though, we have been trying to avoid them as much as possible, but I guess it was only a matter of time before the Voultri stepped in.

I ran downstairs with all of my packed stuff and saw that everyone else was already done. I smiled and then called Aro to see where we were going to be living. I could only imagine the Cullen's reaction to all of this…

Edwards POV

I was sitting on the couch with Alice in my lap, watching some stupid show on TV, when someone's thoughts hit me.

_I wonder how they will take the news. Hopefully better than Bella's coven did. I just don't want there to be a fight. Who and I kidding? With Carlisle there it will never come to a fight._

I recognized the thoughts as Aro's from the Voultri. What were they doing here? I stood up and went to see Carlisle in his study.

"Come in." he said before I had a chance to knock on the door. I swiftly opened the door in time to see him place the book he was reading down on his desk.

"What can I do for you Edward?" he seemed to be in a slightly uplifted mood. All of that was about to change.

"Aro is here and his thoughts are something about Bella's coven." I wasn't surprised when I heard a small growl escape his lips.

"Well we should go meet out guest then." He stood up and we walked down the stairs. When I walked into the room Aro was just coming through the door.

"Aro! How lovely it is to see you again." Carlisle shook his hand firmly. Aro seemed guilty about something.

"I cannot talk for long but I do have to tell you that you will not like what I am about to say." We all looked at him confused. Alice was trying to see the future but before she could get a solid picture Aro was already speaking again.

"I have arranged for you and Bella's coven to stay in the same house for as long as needed. You will live together until your fighting has stopped." No one could speak. How was this happening? We had been fighting with Bella for 300 years and they just expect us to make up?

"I guess that seems best. Everyone go pack." Aro looked relieved. I was to curious to be polite and looked into his thoughts.

_I am so glad they took this all well. They took it way better than Bella's coven did…_

I watched as he remembered how Chrissy had jumped at him, ready to fight. It took Daniel, Ben, and Philip to hold her back. I laughed out loud and Aro looked over to me.

"I tell you, that power of hers is strong." I laughed again. Chrissy had the power of fighting. That's really the only way to describe it. She has amazing skills and can take down everyone.

A few minutes later Aro left, leaving us to discuss how awful this was going to be and how this was never going to work.

"Who is Bella's coven?" Jasper asked. That's right! He's never even met them. I wanted to laugh. I wonder how this story has never come up.

"We have been fighting with that family for the past 300 years. You and Alice weren't here during our last encounter and I'm glad. We haven't seen them for about 50 years now; we try to avoid each other as much as possible. Every time we see each other it turns to a fight, no matter how hard we try to stop it." Jasper seemed shocked. I know the Cullen's seem unable of such a fight but for some reasons our families just couldn't get along.

"wow." There was an awkward silence before everyone continued doing what they were doing before. I don't know what the Voultri are thinking but I hope something good comes out of this.


	2. Chapter 2

Chrissy's POV

Stupid Voultri! When I get a hold on one of those stupid ancients they are going to wish they were never turned into vampires!

Ben reached over and rubbed my arm comfortingly. I sighed and relaxed into my seat. I knew I would never actually do that, no matter how much I wanted to at this moment. With Jane on their side I wouldn't last 5 seconds and I knew Bella wouldn't help by shielding me either. I was just annoyed that I would be wasting precious practicing time living with the people I hate most. I felt my anger growing as I thought about them.

"Chrissy, you need to calm down. The anger you're giving off is almost unbearable. Any longer and I will end up killing Philip." I heard Philip snort from the backseat. Ben knew I didn't like it when he calmed me down against my will and was trying hard to resist not to. Ben can feel and manipulate emotions of others.

"Go ahead, calm me down." He smiled gratefully and I suddenly felt all of my anger leave and was replaced with calm.

"thanks." He sighed in relief and I reached over and kissed him. He deepened the kiss and I was about to let his tongue enter my mouth when we were most rudely disturbed.

"Get a room!" Daniel said as he laughed. I glared at him. One day I would kill that boy and no one could stop me. He deserves it for all the pranks…

My train of thought was interrupted when I heard us turn onto a dirt path. We were somewhere in the forest and I knew we would be there soon. Bella groaned as we made our last turn on the driveway.

"We're here." We all looked out the windows and gasped. It might have been in the middle of the forest but the large Victorian style house was beautiful. As promised by Aro, the building was 6 stories high, plenty of room for both of our families. I smiled when I noticed that our cars were the only ones here and that we had beaten the Cullen's. Therefore, we get our choice of rooms.

"Hurry, before they get here!" we all nodded at Bella and headed inside with all of our stuff. I have to say, it's even more beautiful on the inside. One wall was entirely made of glass and it overlooked the wonderful scenery.

Ben and I rushed upstairs and (after what felt like looking forever) we found the perfect room on the 6th floor. The walls were dark blue with an off-white trim with a large bookshelf over in the corner. There was a leather sofa and a large flat screen TV directly across from the king sized bed. I immediately felt at home, putting Ben and My things away on the empty shelves to the left and right of the television.

"Hey guys! I'm covering you with my shield so that freak Edward can't read your minds!" Bella hollered from the lower level. There were many responsive 'thanks' and 'okays' from all around the house as people got settled.

Suddenly we heard the worst sound of the day. Tires turning onto the dirt driveway leading to the house.

Cullen's…

Jasper's POV

"Everyone packed?" Carlisle asked as he rushed everything into the cars at vampire speed. Everyone had just gotten done telling me and Alice about the Swan family. They sounded so evil from their descriptions. I was still so confused about this family and why we hated each other. When I asked Carlisle how we got started fighting in the first place he just felt guilty and ashamed, telling me not to worry about it. I had a feeling he had something to do with starting this fight but I let it go and continued packing.

"Yeah, let's go." We all hopped in our cars and headed to our ultimate doom. Though everyone was annoyed and sad at this decision I was kind of excited to meet the family for the first time.

_No Jazz, they hurt your family, you are not excited!_

And though I really did believe that I couldn't keep my excitement away. It got even more strong as we turned onto the dirt path leading up to our new home. The path leading to the enemy of my family.

**HEY, I'M SORRY IF THE WHOLE THING IS KINDA CONFUSING SO FAR. I AM GOING TO TELL U SOME INFO SO U KNOW WHATS GOING ON…**

**BELLA/JASPEREMMETT/ROSALIEMARY/DANIEL**

**ALICE/EDWARDCHRISSY/BEN**

**CARLISLE/ESMEPHILIP/LILY**

**POWERS**

**BELLA: SHEILD**

**BEN: EMPATH**

**JASPER: EMPATH**

**CHRISSY: FIGHTING**

**EDWARD: MIND READING**

**ALICE: SEEING THE FUTURE**

**MARY: TELEPORTATION**

**PLZ REVIEW!!!! ******


	3. Chapter 3

Jasper's POV

When we arrived I wanted to gasp in shock at the house. It was a large, 6 story, white Victorian house that was timeless. The river along the east side of the forest was beautiful and I couldn't help but feel happy that I was going to be living in such a wonderful place.

"You won't be thinking that when you meet the people you'll be living with." Edward said as he looked around. The others were already making their way up to the house with their entire luggage and I quickly caught up with them. I noticed an Audi TT, a white BMW M3 convertible, and a forest green F430 Ferrari in the driveway. They are already here.

Carlisle entered the house first fallowed by Edward and Emmett close to his sides. Alice, Esme, Rosalie and I then came in and I was finally able to look at these vampires for the first time. There was a tall and slender girl with blond hair sitting on the lap of a tan male with brown hair. The next couple sitting in the living room was a girl with brownish red hair and a well muscled body with a sandy haired male. I looked to see the last couple sitting together in the arm chair. This girl also had blond hair but she seemed more fragile and skinny. The boy was shocking. He had scars all over his body just like me and had blond hair. I easily recognized him as Philip. He used to fight with me in Maria's army.

"Philip? What are you doing here?" he laughed slightly but then fell silent. He was surprisingly very angry.

"What are you doing with _them_?" there was a scowl on his face and I immediately understood. He was a part of Bella's family which meant he hated my family.

"Right." I nodded and turned back to look at the rest of the room. Which one of these vampires was Bella?

"Where's Bella?" Carlisle asked seeming to voice my thoughts. He was extremely nervous about this meeting and it seemed to grow more as the silence continued from their group.

"Hello Carlisle. I'd say it's a pleasure to see you again, but then I would be lying." A god-like creature came down the stairs. She was so beautiful that I could never describe it. She had curly brown hair down to her shoulders and a flawless face. Her lips were so full and…

Edward snorted at her comment and I was suddenly pulled out of my reverie. As her words processed in my mind I realized that this must be Bella. How could someone so evil be so beautiful?

"Hello Bella, it's been a long time." Carlisle tried to fake smile but it was no use.

"Not long enough." I heard the muscled girl mutter. Bella smiled and seemed to be holding back laughter from her family's choice of words.

"You remember my family. Ben," she pointed to the sandy haired boy. "Chrissy," the muscled girl. "Philip, Lily," she gestured toward the fragile girl in Philip's arms. "Daniel," the brown haired man growled almost too low to hear. "Mary." The girl in Daniels arms with blond hair. "And of course, Me, Bella." The goddess… Edward laughed and I growled lightly at him.

_SHUT UP! It's not like I'm in love with her. Just because she's beautiful doesn't mean I hate her any less than you guys do._

He should at least know that. I saw him nod slightly and knew he understood. Bella took a seat on the leather couch and Carlisle stepped up to talk.

"Yes, how could we forget? As you know this is Rosalie, Emmett, Esme, and Edward. Our new members are Alice and Jasper." It was hard to not feel anxious when everyone in their coven was giving Carlisle a death glare.

"Hello, its… well not nice to meet you." Daniel said flatly. There was an awkward silence before Bella continued.

"Go up stairs and pick your rooms. We've already chosen ours so you can have what's left." Then she clicked on the TV. After another moment we all ran upstairs to look for rooms that weren't already taken. I finally settled for one on the 4th floor. It was a dark red color with white trim and hard wood floors. The bed was large and there was a large flat screen TV across from the leather couch. I put all of my things away and then headed downstairs to see everyone else.

Mary, Daniel, Edward and Alice were all sitting on the couch watching something on the discovery channel.

"Awww poor Eddie is frustrated he can't read my mind?" Mary said. There was a growl in response. "Now Eddie, it's not polite to growl." She and Daniel laughed.

"Leave me alone!" Edward growled at her again. Wow, this family really knows how to push Edward's buttons.

"You have no idea, Jasper." Edward pinched the bridge of his nose while Alice rubbed his back soothingly. I sat down on the couch next to Mary. I couldn't help but notice when she scooted over about a foot to sit farther away from me.

Before I could even comment there was an angry wave that came from upstairs so hard, that if I was human it would have knocked the wind out of me.

"YOU! ARE! DEAD!" I recognized the voice to belong to Lily. I tried to imagine someone like her being this upset but I couldn't picture it. Who is she mad at anyway?

The booming laugh that fallowed answered all of my questions. What did Emmett get himself into this time?

"What Lily? Do you want it back?" Emmett teased from the top of the stairs. Her anger was rising and I didn't know how much more I could handle.

"If there is so much as a scratch on my baby when I get it back I will personally rip you to pieces and dance around the fire I throw you into!" I heard a crash from upstairs. Oh no…

"I'll go help her kill him." Mary said from beside me. What she did next I couldn't believe. She just disappeared; vanished. I couldn't feel her emotions anywhere and when they reappeared she was standing right behind Emmett.

"Emmett watch o-." I was too late to warn him and there was an even louder crash from upstairs. Bella and Carlisle rushed into the room at the same time.

"Mary and Lily! Down here now!" Bella yelled. You could tell she meant business by the way her eyes narrowed as the slowly walked down the stairs.

"Emmett, now." Carlisle was rubbing his temples trying hard not to yell like Bella did. Emmett felt guilty as he ran downstairs with a beautiful black guitar in his hands. I could only assume it was Lily's.

"What is that idiot doing now?" Bella asked the girls impatiently.

"He stole my guitar!!!!!" Lily fumed as she took another step toward Emmett. I wanted to laugh at how afraid he was but now really isn't the time.

"I was just helping her out." Mary shrugged. I was still wondering how she disappeared of the couch earlier. Those things aren't normal, right?

"Emmett, give her the guitar. You should know better than this." Carlisle shook his head with a smile playing on his face.

Emmett sighed and handed her the guitar, muttering something like 'ruin all of the fun'. She smiled and ran upstairs to put her guitar away. Everyone seemed to settle down in the living room and watch whatever this was. Some documentary on whales or something.

Bella walked over to Carlisle and whispered something in his ear. He stiffened but nodded and they proceeded to leave the room and go upstairs. Esme looked over the room, giving us each a glare to be good, and then went upstairs.

"Ben…" Chrissy pleaded as she stood up with excitement.

"No. you know what happened last time. Ask Mary to help you, she's more fun anyway; teleporting from place to place." She pouted.

"You know that's against the rules! No powers allowed!" Edward rolled his eyes. I still had no idea what they were talking about.

"You do realize that what you do is your power?" Rosalie said as she flicked a piece of hair over her shoulder.

"Shut up Barbie. Does it look like I was talking to you?" she gave Rose a glare before continuing to pout with Ben.

"I'll do it. My but needs to be kicked anyway." Philip said as he gave Ben a 'you owe me one' look. Chrissy's excitement doubled.

"Thanks Phil! We should do it outside so we don't break the furniture though." And with that she skipped out of the room toward the backyard. Everyone fallowed and I was curious what she was going to do.

"Chrissy's power is fighting. She is extremely skilled and no one has ever beaten her in a fight. She is going to be fighting Philip." That little girl was going to beat someone in Maria's army? Someone who had fought newborns for years?

"yes." Edward said as he laughed humorlessly.

Chrissy and Philip were already circling each other when we reached them. Philip was growling and Chrissy was smiled like a mad women. This should be interesting.

Philip leapt towards her, trying to take her legs out. She didn't even move. Just as he was about to hit her she jumped a couple of inches in the air and landed successfully on his ankle. He didn't have time to react before she had punched him in the face numerous times. She grabbed his arm, twisted in back and threw him into a nearby tree; knocking it to the ground in the process. Wow.

Bella's POV

I walked across the room to where Carlisle was leaning against the molding of the door.

"You and I have to talk." I whispered so low that even the others didn't have a chance of hearing. He stiffened but nodded and I lead him upstairs to my room, we definitely had things to discuss.

"I already have your mind shielded so Edward can't hear your thoughts." I told him once I had shut the door behind us.

"good." I went and sat on the bed while he chose to sit in the wooden chair at my desk.

"You know we have to stay here until Aro believes that we have finally stopped fighting. So why don't you just admit that it was all your fault and we can stop the fighting right now." I said while looking him straight in the eyes. He had to admit it because he knows it's true. It was all his fault and I wouldn't stop the fighting until he had said it.

"Bella, you know it wasn't my fault!" he was trying to soften me up. It definitely wasn't working. He, of all people, should know how stubborn I am.

"It was and you know it! I should have just killed you when I had the chance 354 years ago!" I couldn't shake off the feeling of betrayal and hate I felt towards this man.

"Bella you know that there was nothing I could do. And how did this turn to be my fault? Think of your part in all of this!" I could tell he was starting to get angry.

"This will never be my fault Carlisle. Ask anyone." I felt like punching through a wall just to get all of my anger out. How could one man ruin my life!

"I will be sure to ask mom next time I see her." He said coldly. I felt my face become even paler than usual…


	4. Chapter 4

Esme's POV

"I'll make sure to ask mom next time I see her." Carlisle said coldly. It felt wrong to be listening on the outside of Bella's door but when I came upstairs and found the door to be locked I couldn't help myself. Now they were talking about how all this fighting got started and Carlisle said something about his mom? What does Bella know about his mom?

I listened harder and I was surprised to hear that Bella was crying. How had Carlisle's words offended her in any way? The sobbing continued and I could hear Carlisle as he paced back and forth.

"I don't EVER want to look at your face again Carlisle! How DARE you say that!" this brought on a whole new round of crying. Why was Carlisle being so cruel? The man I loved had never been cruel to anyone.

"Listen, Isabella. I never should have said that. I was angry, please forgive me." Carlisle said. I heard him sit down on the bed next to her.

"Carlisle. One of these days you will learn that you just keep digging yourself deeper. This is just another thing to add to your pile of shame. I will never forgive someone so unworthy of it." I heard her get up off the bed and make her way toward the door. I quickly sped off into my room and pulled out a book. Carlisle and Bella were hiding something about this fight…

Bella's POV

I left Carlisle's room and made my way outside to where the others were watching Chrissy and Philip fight. I wasn't really in the mood to be laughing but I put a pretend smile on my face and hoped Ben wouldn't notice how sad I was.

Of course I knew better than to expect Ben to blow anything off and the second I walked outside he looked at me with a pained look on his face. I smiled at him and shook my head, telling him not to worry about it. He shrugged and went back to watching Chrissy throw Philip into the river.

I sat down next to the new one, Jasper, and watched Philip pull himself out only to be hurled into another tree. I was trying to keep my feelings repressed but the sadness was too great. How could Carlisle say that?

"Are you okay?" Jasper said suddenly. I had been so caught up in my thoughts I had almost forgotten he was there.

"Yeah." I was still extremely sad but he didn't need to know that. He was too beautiful to fit into this fighting of our families. I had to admit it I did find him extremely handsome.

"I don't believe that. You are feeling extremely sad right now." He said matter-o-factly. What did he know about my feelings?

"How do you know that?" he laughed at my confusion.

"I can feel and manipulate people's emotions." It was my turn to laugh. That's impossible; two people have never had the same power before.

"What is so funny?" I laughed again.

"Ben has the same power as you." Ben was at my side in an instant at the mention of his name.

"What about Ben's powers?" he asked as he wiggled his eyebrows. I laughed and I could tell my mood was beginning to lift. How could it not when I was sitting between two empaths?

"You have the same power as Jasper." He narrowed his eyes and looked over at Jasper for the first time during this whole conversation.

"Oh. Well at least Carl has some talent." And with that he stormed off. I had told Ben most of the story about how this fight was started but that story was missing major details. I don't think I will ever tell anyone what really happened.

"What's his problem?" Jasper said as I turned back to face him. I sighed and decided it would be best to give a lame excuse.

"I don't know." He looked at me warily but then turned back to the fight which was coming closer to the house. If they break the house on the first day…

"STAY AWAY FROM THE HOUSE OR YOU WILL BE SORRY!" I yelled. The paused for a millisecond to move out back toward the river again and continued fighting. They can be so childish sometimes.

I decided to waste so time and go hunting. I had been hunting just a few days before but I really wanted to get away from Carlisle and his family. I really didn't even want to think about him right now; he doesn't deserve my thoughts.

"Going hunting, be back whenever." I said as I stood up and was about to run off into the woods.

"Mind if I come?" I was shocked when Jasper asked. Did he not realize that our families were _fighting_? This does mean that we don't like each other. His black eyes did look hopeful and he did look like he really needed to hunt.

"Okay…" with that we took off running into the woods in comfortable silence. I seemed to feel calm whenever I was with Jasper and all of my problems seemed to melt away. What was I saying? I had only spent half a day with him! I need to get a hold of myself.

Once I was completely satisfied, the product of two bears and three deer, me and Jasper headed back to the house. I smelt fire from a mile away and started pushing myself faster. I could only imagine what they had gotten themselves into.

When we finally reached the house all I could see was a large bonfire in the middle of the yard. What the heck!

"What is going on here?" I asked of my fellow coven members who were standing around the fire. They turned around in shock, obviously not aware of my approach, and looked extremely guilty.

"Well…" Mary started out.

"It was all Chrissy!" Philip shouted, earning a whack to the head. I decided to ask Lily, she couldn't lie for her life.

"What happened Lily?" everyone turned to glare at her, knowing she would most definitely blab.

"If there is anyone to blame it would be Daniel." She said as she looked me in the eye. "He made a bonfire out of the new girl, Alice's clothes." Everyone laughed and Jasper gasped in horror.

"What?" I asked him. They are just clothes and she can always buy new ones, Carlisle has more money than anyone should.

"There are two was a vampire can die. You know the first, ripping apart and being caught on fire. The second is less common but just as deadly. Messing with Alice's clothes." He explained. I could only imagine how the little pixie would react to this. Could we take pictures of her face!?

"She'll get over it. C'mon, the football game is starting in 30 seconds and we don't want to be late." Ben teased as he made his way to the door at human pace. We all laughed and joined him in the living room.

About a half an hour later we heard a car pull into the driveway and then a fulfilling scream in horror.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO MY CLOTHES!!!!!!?"

**reviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreview**

**Love it? Hate it? Plz review!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

Bella's POV

I sighed as I sat down on the couch and flipped on the TV. This house was so boring when it was empty, and I had to admit, living with the Cullen's made it more exciting. I still hated them with my entire being but I hated the quiet and there was never any quiet with all of our fighting.

I was here all alone while the others were out doing personal things. Ben and Chrissy were in Seattle buying a new Audi TT because Alice completely destroyed it in her rage. I now know that you NEVER mess with Alice; _ever_. Mary, Daniel, Philip, and Lily were out shopping (Mary and Lily were shopping; the boys were only brought along to carry the many bags…). The Cullen crew all went hunting knowing that when I was alone with them, there was no one here to stop me.

I settled for the food channel and tried very hard to understand how any of this food could be found 'delicious' or 'wonderful' like the people claimed the foods were. Humans could be so picky about what they eat.

The professional looking man was just adding onions to the sizzling chicken when I heard a car turn onto the dirt driveway. Were Chrissy and Ben back already?

I walked out onto the porch and looked to see Carlisle's Mercedes pulling up. Great, just what I need, alone time with Carlisle. They pulled into the large garage and came to a swift stop.

"What are you dong back already Carlisle? I was looking forward to the day alone." I said in an annoyed voice. I didn't have anything planned for the day but I was annoyed all the same.

"Well I'm sorry to burst your bubble but this isn't Carlisle." I was surprised to see Jasper step out of the car.

"What a relief! I thought I was going to have to spend the day with him! Out of the Cullen's you are definitely the most bearable." I meant this as a compliment but he looked offended.

"Thanks. It's good to know I'm the best person in the family you hate." He said sarcastically and I couldn't help but laugh.

"You're welcome." With that I walked inside and continued watching the boring food channel. Jasper came in a few seconds later and sat down next to me.

"why would you, a vampire, be watching the food channel?" he raised his eyebrow. I guess that did seem kind of odd.

"There was nothing else on. You never know when you're going to have to cook for a human and you don't want it to taste like crap, do you?" he laughed.

"I guess not." It was quiet while the man started making the sophisticated desert. It would have looked appetizing if I hadn't known it would taste horrible.

"How did this fight get started?" Jasper asked casually, though I could tell he really wanted to know. I stiffened as I thought about that night…

"Carlisle never told you?" I was trying to smile but it was completely hopeless when I was thinking about that night. If I had nightmares that night would haunt them all.

"He said, 'not to worry about it.'" he was obviously very annoyed at this.

"Well then it is Carlisle's decision to tell his family. I know that I haven't told mine." Well Ben did know some things but no one knew everything besides me and Carlisle.

"Does anyone else know?" why was he even bothering with this? I guess it seemed normal since he was new to the family and didn't know about their past. This is something we don't like to talk about much.

"No. Carlisle will tell you when he's ready. Maybe someone in your family knows something." I turned back to the TV trying to get him to drop it. of course nothing is ever that easy…

"Why can't you tell me?" BECAUSE IT HURTS ME TO TALK ABOUT IT!!! I wanted to yell at him but that would get me nowhere.

"Because. Do you want to pull a prank on Carl?" I could already see the plan forming in my mind. Plus, it was an easy way to change the subject.

"Um… sure." I smiled evilly. This would pay off some of Carlisle's debt to society. Society being me.

Alice's POV

I am so happy for Jasper, he really needs a mate. He wouldn't tell anyone why he was leaving the hunting trip early but I knew it was because Bella was at home all by herself. His little crush on her was so cute! He would deny everything if I confronted him, but I never would, and then everyone would tease him for it. Carlisle would be the only one that was mad if word got out that he liked her; for some reason unknown to me, he is very protective of her. And I can tell they _REALLY_ hate each other. Well, its mostly on Bella's side but you get the point.

Just as I started jumping up and down in excitement about Jazzy's new girlfriend I got a vision.

_Bella and Jasper were in Carlisle's room laughing hysterically as they ripped all of Carlisle's books to shreds. Once that was done they replaced all of them with 1000 copies of the book 'Dracula'._

They wouldn't! Carlisle is going to be pissed! And even though I was mad at Jasper and his traitor ways I couldn't help but laugh as I looked in the future and saw Carlisle's face when he got home and noticed what happened to his books. It is just so funny!

"What's so funny Alice?" Edward said as he walked up to me. Oh no! I quickly blocked my thoughts singing 'The Wheels on the Bus go Round and Round.' Over and over again. I didn't want to chance anyone finding out and stopping this from happening. Bella and Jasper were too cute together as partners in crime!

Edwards POV

I was running around the forest when I suddenly heard Alice's musical laugh from about four miles away. I was too far away to hear her mind so I decided to go see what was funny.

_It is just so funny!_ Alice's thoughts screamed as I came up behind her.

"What's so funny Alice?"

_Oh no! ......... The wheels on the bus go round and round, round and round, round and round. The wheels on the bus go round and round, all through the town! The horn on the bus goes-_

"Nothing." My eyes narrowed. If it was nothing then why was she blocking her thoughts with the most annoying song in the world?

"Suuuuree. Really, what's happening?" she rolled her eyes at me.

"Nothing is going on Eddy. Don't worry about it." she winked at me and then dashed off deeper into the woods.

_That was close he almost found out that_-

She was just about to think when she suddenly exited my range. Ugh, sometimes my wife could be so annoying! But then again, I loved it.

Aro's POV

"Aro, Marcus wants to see you in about 5 minutes." Jane said from my doorway. I thanked her and then watched as she disappeared through the oak doors.

I wonder how Bella is holding up. They have probably killed each other by now, knowing the way they fight. I just don't understand, why are they fighting in the first place? Whenever I touched Carlisle, Bella always had her shield around him so I couldn't hear his thoughts to know how this happened.

I opened my drawer and took out the framed picture of two children; a boy and a girl. The boy was about seven with blond hair and a lean body, very smart and loved to lead people. The girl was around five years old and had beautiful brown hair and deep brown eyes. She always stood up for herself and her brother, never taking any crap from anyone. She loved her brother with all of her heart and would do anything for him, no matter what. In the picture they were human, hugging each other inside a schoolhouse. I can remember one of the many days I spent with them…

_Flashback…_

_The girl was sitting up against the trunk of a tree, crying. Her brother came up and put her arms around her whispering that it was going to be okay._

_"What happened?" he asked as he wiped the tear on her cheek that had just fallen. She looked up at him with sad eyes and replied,_

_"Billy ate the last biscuit that I wanted!" she yelled. Her brother laughed and helped her off the ground._

_"I'm sure that mom can make some." Then she grinned evilly._

_"Tomorrow I'm going to punch Billy right in the face!" I laughed at the thought of this little 5 year old punching anyone in the face._

_"Aro! I didn't see you standing there!" the brother yelled as he ran and gave me a big hug._

_"Yay! Uncle Aro is here!" the girl sang as she skipped over and hugged me too. I laughed and hugged them back._

_"It's nice to see you again. Shouldn't you be getting home? Its pretty late." They both sulked._

_"Daddy is out fighting the evil vampire's again!" the girl said proudly. I wanted to sigh, if only they knew they were talking to a vampire._

_"That's good. Do you want me too walk you home?" they nodded and started leading the way up to the house._

_End flashback…_

"Aro, Marcus says that you are three minutes late." Felix said. I sighed and stood from my desk making sure to put the picture of Bella and Carlisle away safely in the drawer. I walked down the large hallways and entered the chamber room.

**REVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEW**

**PLZ REVIEW!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

Jasper's POV

Bella and I were laughing hysterically as we ripped up all of Carlisle's books. I couldn't find what was so funny about it but her laughter was contagious and I couldn't stop.

Once that part of operation BOOKS was completed we replaced all of the books with Dracula. I know it sounds kind of cheesy but that is Carlisle's least favorite book and I knew this would make him extremely mad. I guess that was the point of this deadly mission.

"What do you want to do now?" she asked once we were back seated on the couch. I thought about it for a moment but nothing came to mind.

"I don't know…" we were both deep in thought when we heard the turning of a car onto the driveway. Bella jumped up and ran over to the window. It probably wasn't my family, they were trying to stay away from this house as much as possible, so I'm guessing it was one of hers.

"Its Chrissy and Ben, they got their new car." She squealed and ran out the door. Wow, I never expected someone like Bella to squeal, it seemed more like Alice. I was interested in what kind of car they got so I fallowed along out the door.

"You have to let me drive it!" Bella was as I walked out. It was a midnight black Austin Martin Vanquish; A.K.A Edwards dream car. Bella was running her fingers along the hood.

"How fast can it go?!" Ben and Chrissy rolled their eyes and finally noticed me standing here on the porch. They must have seen my confusion at Bella, I mean seriously, what was wrong with her? She was staring at the car like it was her life.

"Don't worry about her, she loves cars. Most of the times she plays with our cars engines and makes them go faster. I swear, when she's in the garage, she's more of a guy than a girl." Bella stuck her tongue out at her and proceeded to lift up the hood.

"You would get along with Rosalie; she loves to do the same thing." She laughed but I didn't know if it was about how Rose loved to work on cars or how Bella would get along with her.

"I doubt that will happen. Remember what happened when…" Chrissy trailed off and everyone burst into hysterics. Bella was rolling on the ground laughing while Chrissy was holding onto Ben so she didn't end up in the same place. Ben was trying hard not to laugh but failed and they all ended up on the ground.

"What is so funny?" for some reason this sent them into another fit of laughter. If they didn't stop soon I would break down laughing from their emotions. Once Bella was finally able to control herself she stood up and sat on the hood of the car.

"You weren't there but it was one of the first times we met Rosalie. Philip and Daniel noticed how she kept looking at herself in the mirror so they decided it would be funny to… cut… her… hair… off!" her voice was strained because she was trying not to laugh.

"You _what_?!?!" if there was one thing in the world that you don't do to Rosalie, its do anything to her hair. She loves it more than Emmett.

"Ya, her hair used to be down to her waist and now it's only about ¾ of the way down. She had to cut the bottom off so it wouldn't look uneven!" Ben was calm now and fully able to respond.

"You should have seen the look on her face when it happened. If looks could kill then everyone in my family would be dead right now." Bella laughed a little bit more but it seemed their hysteria was gone.

"I wish I could of." Chrissy was all of the sudden really excited. I have come to know that any excitement in Bella's family is not a good thing.

"I have a video! We can set up the TV so it plays it when they get home!" I had to admit that it was a really good idea.

"Jasper can you go get the video? It's in the library vault. Combination is 34-2-76." Ben asked. Since when did the library have a vault?

"Hey don't look at us like that! We had to keep secrets from you guys." Bella said as she rolled her eyes. She was so beautiful when she did that…

I ran up the stairs and into the library to try and figure out where this 'vault' was. I pretty much tore apart the library before I found it in the wall of the closet. I punched in the code on the expensive looking safe and opened the metal door. There were files and papers and pictures and videos all stacked and organized neatly. After searching for a minute I found a video with _Rosalie_ written on the side.

As I pulled it out a book fell from the vault. I quickly snatched it before it could hit the floor and brought it up to my face to get a closer look. It looked to be over 100 years old and torn in many places. On the front was only one word written in elegant hand writing.

_MEMORIES…_

Curious, I opened the book. It seemed to be someone's journal of some kind. I looked at the date and saw that it read April 4th, 1698. Wow, it's a lot older than I thought…

To see whose it was I began reading.

_Today Uncle Aro paid us a visit and it was very nice. Billy ate my biscuit so I went off crying into the forest but brother came and helped me. The girl across the street named Mary is going to have a baby soon. I told her to name is Isabella but all she did was laugh. Daddy went out hunting again for vampires, I hope he kills them all because they-_

I turned the page to find a picture sitting tightly in place. It was a little girl and boy hugging in some sort of school. If I didn't know any better I'd say it looked like Bella and Carlisle…

"Did you find it Jasper?" Bella asked from downstairs. I quickly put everything back in its original place and grabbed the video from where I had placed it on the floor. I locked up the safe and put the library somewhat back in order,.

"yeah." I ran down the stairs and they all smiled.

"Good, let's set it up." Chrissy squealed excitedly. Wow, if embarrassing Rosalie made a girl like Chrissy squeal, she must really hate Rosalie. 

Alice's POV

Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, and Esme went off searching the area and seeing what wildlife it held so me and Carlisle were left to have some 'bonding time'. I had never really had a chance to talk to Carlisle in private, with Edward's mind reading and all the other's super hearing, so this was a nice change.

I saw that he wasn't going to start up conversation anytime soon so I thought of a question that had been on my mind ever since Aro told us about living with the Swan's.

"Why did you and Bella start fighting?" I felt him stiffen besides me. Not a good sign…

"Our families have never gotten along well." Well, that was a good deflect of the question but I hoped he didn't think I was stupid enough to believe that.

"But what started it off?" he took a deep breath and closed his eyes, seeming to be deep in thought. I wish Edward was here so I could know what he is thinking.

"Nothing really started it off, it just happened." If he expected me to think that crap was the truth then he had another thing coming. Just by the look on his face you could tell he didn't believe a word coming out of his mouth. He looked so sad and guilty.

"You know you can tell us anything Carlisle, we're you Family." he sighed and I thought I heard him mutter something along the lines of 'Family is the problem'. I looked ahead and could see that he wasn't going to answer any of my questions, no matter how much persuasion I threw at him.

"We should probably go find the others and head home." Carlisle said after a long, awkward silence. I nodded in agreement and took off running half a step behind him. No matter how much I wanted to know the truth, Carlisle would tell us in his own time. Damn my stupid inpatients!

Bella's POV

Everything was set. Rosalie's priceless face filled the entire flat screen and all of Carlisle's books were ruined. Pretty good for one day in my mind. Chrissy and Ben were doing something upstairs that I really don't want to know what it is, so me and jasper were sitting on the couch telling stories about our pasts.

"I was changed by this vampire named Maria down in Texas. She trained me and I fought in the newborn wars until I left with Peter and Charolette. That's how I got all of these scars. I traveled with them for a few years until Alice found me in Philadelphia and brought me to meet the Cullen's." I loved the way his eyes sparkled when he thought of his family. I might hate them but he obviously loves them.

"What about your past?" at this I froze. I would never reveal my entire past to anyone who didn't already know, but I guess I could tell him parts. I relaxed into the couch and began my story where I thought it was safe to begin.

Jasper's POV

"I was born about 317 years ago in London. I had one brother and my best friend was Billy." She laughed. "He was always stealing my food." I straightened up more at what she said. That had been her journal earlier? Now I felt guilty for intruding on what wasn't mine. I tried to relax as she continued.

"I lived a great life until my brother died," she was lying about something... her emotions showed it. "Then one day when walking through the woods I was changed by a vampire named Nicholas..." she trailed off and seemed to be skipping part of her story. "I went to medical school and became a neurological surgeon. I have made my own family of vegetarian vampires and how here I am." She smiled but it seemed fake. Why wasn't Carlisle in any parts of her story? Haven't they known each other for 300 years?

"Interesting. Where does-" I was cut off by the sound of tires turning onto the road. by the sounds of the emotions it wasn't my family. There were only four people in the car.

"I should go help them." Bella said quickly and dashed out of the room. I had a feeling she didn't want me to ask the question I was just about to ask.

My thoughts wandered back to the picture in the safe. The girl looked so much like Bella with the brown hair and heart shaped face and the boy looked like Carlisle with the blond hair and obvious leader stance. It couldn't be them when they were human though.

I suddenly realized just how possible that was. They were both around 300 years old and lived in London when they were human. Both of their dads fought vampires, weather the fake ones or real ones, and they both were the leader type. It all clicked into place then.

Carlisle is Bella's brother…

**WOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW**

**Sorry I didn't tell the secret this chapter! I promise it will be revealed in chapter 7 or 8!!!**

**I know you guys already know that Bella is Carlisle's sis but this is just when Jasper figures it out. What is he going to do about it?**

**Thanx for reading!! I'm already working on chappie # 7 so keep a lookout.**

**Reviews are awesome!! *hint hint***


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! I bet you wanna kill me for waiting to post for so long but I was really sick with the flu or something. Anyway… enjoy this chappie! :) **

Carlisle's POV

"Emmett! If you song stop singing that song I will kill you!" Edward screamed from his place in the back. They had been fighting like this for an hour and I was sick of it. Worst part? Emmett wasn't even singing, he was thinking.

"But Edward! I'm really a Barbie Girl!" Emmett laughed. Rose and Alice whacked him in the back of the head. Why was he so childish?

"No one will ever know, Carlisle." Edward shook his head with a small smile on his face. Emmett started pouting but eventually broke into laughter from the look on Edward's face.

"We are going to be home soon, so stop it both of you." I warned. I was almost afraid to go home, just imagining the things Isabella could have done. I didn't think I had a reason to worry, with jasper there but she had her ways when she wanted something done.

"I'm sure Bella didn't do anything with Jasper there to stop her." Edward said. For some reason Alice burst out laughing, having to lean on Emmett for support.

"What's wrong with her?" Rosalie asked no one in particular.

"I don't know, she's blocking her thoughts. She's been doing that all day, definitely hiding something." I narrowed my eyes. Secrets in a house full of vampires is never a good thing. Though, I did have secrets of my own…

Edward gave me a weird look so I stopped thinking about secrets and thought of all the different things Isabella could have done to torment me this time.

We pulled into the driveway and I saw that all of Bella's coven was already back from wherever they went. There was a new black Vanquish that Bella was polishing outside. It's good to see that she kept her love of cars over the years.

She looked up to she it was us, snorted and ran inside. She was whispering something to them and I felt Edward stiffen in the back. Oh great…

"She's blocking everyone's thoughts. Even Carlisle's." Alice giggled quietly again. What has my dear sister done this time?

Jasper's POV

Everything was set up for their arrival and I was just as excited as the rest. Some of it was Ben's doing, but I couldn't wait to see the look on Rosalie and Carlisle's faces when they find out what happened.

I heard tires turn onto the driveway and Bella rushed inside from where she had been polishing the Vanquish.

"I blocking your minds so Edweirdo can find out things early." She whispered. "Everyone sit in the living room like nothing is happening." We all nodded our heads at the same time and took random seats on the many couches. My seat wasn't so random, I sat down next to Bella for a reason, but no one seemed to notice.

Emmett was the first person to walk through the door. One look at the TV and I could feel the fear coming off him. He knew what Rosalie's reaction would be to something like this and he didn't like it. Esme was next. After looking at the TV she shook her head and laughed. Alice was in after her, pulling Edward along. She obviously knew what was going to happen and didn't want to miss a second. Carlisle didn't even look at the screen until he was seated on the loveseat next to Esme. Then the one we've all been waiting for came in.

She saw the TV and her anger rose from zero to one million in a millisecond.

"WHY IS THAT THERE!" she jabbed a finger toward the TV, looking straight at me. She ran over and smashed the screen into pieces, earning a sad cry of no from Emmett. We all started laughing and she stormed out of the house and into the woods. Emmett fallowed.

"THANKS A LOT GUYS!" he yelled as he disappeared through the tree line. We all were able to stop laughing and I looked at Bella to see if it was time. She nodded and I went through with step two.

"Carlisle. Do you still have that book of medicine during the Civil War?" I was asking him for books all the time so I knew he wouldn't think anything of it. he nodded and ran upstairs to get it.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY BOOKS!" I couldn't tell if Carlisle was dry sobbing or not. He ran down the stairs with rage filling his eyes.

"Isabella Marie Cullen!" she giggled and walked up closer to him.

"It's Swan." He growled and started chasing her through the house. Bella was laughing hysterically at his reaction. Me? Well, I was trying to stay calm with all of the emotions in this chaos. To make everything worse Rosalie ran through the door screaming at Emmett who was a couple of feet behind.

"Go away EMMETT!" growling in frustration also. We were all sitting down in the living room watching the cat and mouse chase each other. I decided this would be a good time to ask Edward some of the questions I had been saving since I found the journal. No one would be able to hear with all of this yelling.

"Hey Edward?!" he turned from where he was watching them fight to look at me.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think Bella and Carlisle are brother and sister?" as soon as the words were out of my mouth the whole room grew extremely quiet. Bella and Carlisle had stopped their chase and were now staring at me in shock.

"What?!" Bella's voice went up to octaves and her emotions were distressed. Was I finally going to be the one to uncover how this whole fighting got started?

"Well, when I was up in the vault I found this old journal…" I heard Bella and Carlisle curse under their breath at the same time. Carlisle swearing? That's a new one.

"I thought we decided to through that out!" Carlisle was now yelling at Bella again.

"No! _You_ decided. There's a difference! I had to keep something to remind me of the good days, before you ruined everything!" Carlisle scoffed.

"For the last time, I didn't do anything! If you weren't so stubborn…" they didn't even seem aware of the audience anymore.

"So wait, Bella and Carlisle are siblings?!" Emmett asked incredulously. Sometimes he could be such an idiot. Carlisle sighed, sitting down on the couch and putting his head in his hands nervously.

"Yes, Emmett, we are." People gaped.

"How is that possible? In the story of your creation you never mentioned Bella as your sister." Esme said quietly.

"Do you want to tell the story or should I?" Carlisle was already shaking his head at her statement.

"I will. You will turn everything to look like it's my fault." Bella mumbled something along the lines of 'it is your fault' before nodding in agreement.

"Okay, the real story is…

**This is extremely cruel, I know. I hope you enjoy and I will get out the next chapter as soon as possible! REVIEW!!!!!!**


	8. Fake

Last time…

"_Okay, the real story is..."_

"One day when I was in our kitchen I found a stash of cookies… I ate them all and I was so happy that I started dancing around the kitchen. My sister Isabella came in and started screaming at me for eating all of her cookies. We got into this huge fight over it and our mother was so stressed out that she fainted and died." Everyone stared in shock.

"That is the most stupid thing I have ever heard!!!!" everyone said at the same time. Me and Bella ran upstairs crying from all of the hurt. We thought cookies were something worth fighting for… I guess not.

**If you haven't guessed yet, this is a FAKE chapter. I mean really, why would they fight over cookies? I am almost done with the real chapter and will have it up soon!**

**Luv ya,**

**Jasperluvr95**


	9. Chapter 9

___**Hey guys! I sorry this took to long to get up! I have been so busy! Last week my computer wasn't working and this week I had to visit my grandparents (they don't have a computer) and my Birhtday wuz yesterday! I know you don't want excuses so just hurry up and read the chapter… sorry its so short!**_

_Last Chapter..._

_"Okay, the real story is…_

**Carlisle's POV**

i gave Bella a sad look before continuing. this would be hardest on her. "about 300 years back, Bella and I were out in the garden planting the seasons labors, when our friend Billy came and asked us to help him in the raid tonight, of course we said yes, wanting to fallow in our father's footsteps, and went inside to get ready. we had just lost our father last week during one of the raids and our mother was devistated, so we didnt tell her where we were going. i was about 24 and Bella was 20." i heard Bella taking deep breaths and gave jasper a look to calm her down.

"we were smarter than our father and actually found a coven of real vampires living in the sewers of london. you know the story i told you of how the vampire turned on me and bit me, well, Bella was there too. she tried to pull the vampire off me and he ended up biting her as well. the rest of the mob chased him away before he could finish either of us off..." I trailed off, lost in the awful memories of that night.

"Carlisle carried me into the nearby woods. It was extremely hard for him, seeing that he was also in a great deal of pain." Bella continued the story. "we sat there, writhing in pain for the three days, and finally I woke up from the fiery nightmare first. I sat by Carlisle until he woke up. When he did we had an idea what we had become. The old legends said that we must be vampires so we moved deeper into the woods. After a couple of months, we grew so hungry that we attacked a group of deer that was passing by." I nodded, knowing I had told my family that part of the story. "I remembered our mother, and how she was now alone, so I asked Carlisle if we could go see her." I sob escaped her throat and Jasper put a comforting hand on her shoulder. " I spacifically asked you to watch over me; make sure I didn't do anything I would regret." She whispered, now talking directly to me. she sighed before continuing in a strained voice. "we went into town and found our house to be the same as always, I could hear our mother cooking inside. We went in and… an… and…" she started sobbing completely now. Heck, I was on the verge of crying. I was trying to stay in the present and not flashback to that night but my thoughts were getting the best of me.

_Flashback…_

_The door creaked open as we entered the house. I heard mother hesitate but continue on with her work preparing supper. Bella looked up at me with the most frightened and hopeful expression I had ever seen and I nodded for her to continue into the kitchen. She went slowly, a happy smile crawling up onto her face, and entered the kitchen with me seconds behind her._

_"MOM!" Bella shouted, and eagerly ran up to hug her. it all went in slow motion after that. mother turned around, obviously scared shitless from the exclamation, and she raised her arms to protect herself; chopping knife in hand. As Bella ran into her the knife dipped down and cut a perfect line up her arm. The blood oozed out and before I could think, Bella was biting down on the open wound. I didn't know what to do, but I definitely didn't want to watch my sister kill my mother. I did the only thing I could think of; I ran._

_End Flashback…_

Edward was looking at me, eyes wide with shock. I was completely ashamed of myself as I remembered that night. I could have stopped her, and my mother would still be alive as a vampire, but I did the cowardly thing and ran. Now I had no mother and my sister hated me almost as much as she hated herself.

"she cut herself with the knife and I…" Bella trailed off, crying even harder. I wish I could be the one to comfort her, but she wouldn't except me, I had betrayed her too much to give herr comfort from my presence.

"no need to go on Bella, I think we all understand." Lily said, running over and hugging Bella tightly. Mary fallowed, and soon, we were all in a giant group hug.

"if you don't mind me asking, why did you blame Carlisle?" Edward asked after we had all sat back down. I noticed Daniel and Ben giving him the death glare.

"for being the coward he is!" she hissed out through her sobs. Suddenly she was standing right in front of me, glaring down with pure hatred in her eyes.

"you could have stopped me! you were standing right there with all the strength you would need to save mom and save me from regret. But no, what did you do? You ran away like the sick coward you are!" she growled angrily in my face. Emmett and Edward pulled her farther away and Jasper started sending out waves of calm.

"if you had just resisted like me, you wouldn't have your regrets! Did I go and bite mom? No." she huffed.

"I didn't have super control like you did! I was still a newborn. How was I supposed to resist fresh blood as a newborn?!" she spat. She was clawing against emmett, trying to get close to me. probably to rip me to shreads.

"Even so, it was your own mother! You didn't even try to resist!" I knew I was being irrational. I know too much about the hard newborn years and I was still arguing my point. Why? Because neither of us wanted to be responsible for the death of our beloved mother.

She broke out of emmett's grip, but instead of coming at me like I thought she would, she jumped trough the glass wall and ran off into the night. I ran upstairs and laocked myself in my study.

What had I done?

**Bella's POV**

I don't know where I was going but I had to get out of here. His words cut into me deeply, mostly because I knew they were I even tried to resist? No. I had killed my own mother without a second thought and took pleasure in it. I burst through the glass wall and took off. I couldn't be around people right now, I needed time to think.

My dry sobs were growing louder and stronger to the point where I couldn't run anymore. I dropped to the group and cried for my loss. The loss of my mother, the loss of my brothers love, the loss of everyone's trust, and for the loss of myself.

I don't know how long I had been out here when I heard footsteps in the distance. I prayed that it wasn't anyone in my coven. If any one of them saw me like this it would break their hearts. They loved me too much for my own good.

Someone took me up into their arms and started murmuring comforting words. I leaned back into his chest and cried into him. He just held me and tried to relax me, and I have to say it did help. We sat there watching the sunrise over the mountains in peace. Once I felt completely calm he picked me up and ran back to the house. I was immediately engulfed in hugs from my coven and Carlisle's. there was one hug that stood out above the rest. I quickly ran into his arms and held him as tight as possible.

"I…I love you Carlisle." I said in a whisper. I really did love him. None of this was ever his fault and I acted like it was. I wanted to get down on my knees and ask him to forgive me for all the sorrow I had caused him, but I couldn't seem to move out of his embrace.

"Love you too Bellz."

**REVIEW! REVIEW!REVIEW!**

**PUSH THE BUTTON! YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO!**


	10. an IMPORTANT!

Hey guys, im starting to work on the next chapter and I need to know who you want to villains to be.

Victoria

James

My new made up character

A group betrayal

Plz review and tell me which one of these you guys want most! Thanx!

P.S. I am leaving on June 25th, 2009 to go to camp. There isn't any technology there so I won't be able to update until I get back on July 4th, 2009! Luv u all! And thank you for reading and reviewing my stories! 

~Jasperluvr95


	11. Im Back!

IM BACK!!!

I know that it seemed like forever but I am finally back from camp!! Yay!! I know I said I was getting back on July 4th but my computer wasn't working so I couldn't update but now it is working so here I am!!! Lol

I want to thank everyone that reviewed and voted for the villain in my story feuding love. This is the total so far…

James: 6

James/Victoria: 2

My own made up character: 4

Group betrayal: 2

For all of you that haven't voted yet, please do!! I really want you guys to tell me what you want. As you can see James is winning so I have already come up with a plot if people choose him.

I also have an idea for a new story but I will wait to write it until I update a couple other stories and finish feuding love.

Thanx for waiting for me to come back!!

Luv you all,

~jasperluvr95


	12. Chapter 10

Bella's POV

The next 5 weeks were the best weeks of my entire existence. I had Carlisle, my big brother, back and I was growing every more closer to Jasper than I ever thought I would. Emmett and Lily were starting to be able to be in the same room without breaking into a fight and Mary seems to get along better with Edward and Alice than before. I swear I've never seen our families work together so well. Once we got my entire past out and forgave Carlisle, everyone just seemed happier around each other.

Today was going to be the worst day of my existence, though. I was going on my first shopping spree with _Alice_ and from the rumors; I know it isn't going to be pretty.

"Bella! Bella! Bella! Bella! BELLA! BELLA! BELLA! BELLA!" Alice screamed as she walked into my room. I sighed and put down _Wuthering Heights_.

"We have to get ready to go!!!" she squealed loudly. Why oh why did everyone else go hunting today? The only ones staying home were Esme and Daniel, but of _course_ they were too busy to come shopping. I looked over at the clock and realized it was only 5:00am.

"Alice! The mall doesn't open until 9:00! Why do we have to get ready to go now?" I whined. She looked at me like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Suddenly realization struck me. _Bella Barbie_. Over the past weeks I have gotten over 20 makeovers from Alice. I had to say, that was pretty torturous.

"Oh, stop whining! We have to get you all ready to go!!" she looked like she was vibrating with excitement. She grabbed my arm before I could protest and dragged me into her oversized bathroom. Why would she need such a big bathroom anyway? She doesn't use it!

Once she was finished pulling on my hair and making it look 'fantabulous', she started applying makeup.

"No Way! I am not wearing _that_!" I shrieked when I saw what Alice was going to make me wear. There, lying on the bed was a black dress that would probably go to my knees and way too low cut. Why did I need a dress to go shopping?

"You are going to wear it, Bella, so you might as well not argue." Alice said happily. I reluctantly pulled on the dress mumbling things about 'stupid pixies' and 'take a flamethrower to her closet'. Alice just laughed and picked out a deep blue jacket to go over it. I think she is trying to kill me with the 4inch black Stilettos.

"BELLA!!" Emmett sang as he skipped into the room along with Ben and Daniel by his sides. I swear I was their jaws drop when they saw me.

"Bella, what happened? You look HOTT!!" Daniel so cleverly said.

"Yeah, thanks, Daniel." I said sarcastically.

"Danny's right though, you look smokin'" Ben agreed. Suddenly there was a very mad Mary and Chrissy standing in front of them. I guess Mary teleported them there or something.

"So Dan, what does that make me?" Mary said in a deadly voice. I could see him gulp from here and started laughing silently along with Alice and Emmett.

"I… Um… Love you?" Daniel stuttered out. I just started laughing harder at his response.

"What about you Ben?" Ben did the clever thing and ran out of the room and out into the woods. I locked eyes with Mary and we cracked up laughing.

"Did you see their faces?" I giggled and took deep breaths trying to calm down.

"We're leaving to go hunting!!" Carlisle shouted up the stairs. Everyone quickly dashed out of the room and headed for the garage. I heard the cars start and I ran down and outside the house.

"DON'T LEAVE ME HERE WITH THE PIXIE!" I screamed as the sped off. I swear I heard Lily and Philip laughing at me. I turned around to see a not-so-happy Alice.

"We have to leave soon. Did you know it took me 3 hours to get you ready?" she huffed out. I laughed and walked back inside at human pace.

The entire car ride there all Alice talked about was shoes and Edward. I'm not saying that I don't him but I think of him as a brother and… just… ew. She tried to get me to open up about Jasper but I wouldn't budge on the subject.

"We're Here!!" she squealed and pulled up in the closest parking spot to the door. I could tell that this was going to be a looooonnnnggg day.

"We can take the west wing of the mall before moving to the east. All the good stores are in the west wing anyway." Alice babbled on about stores and sales and other things I really didn't care about.

"… and then we can stop at Victoria Secret for some stuff that would please Jazzy." Was the last thing I caught her say.

"What!"She just giggled and kept walking toward American Eagle.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~10 hours later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I guess we will have to go to the east wing of the mall a different day. There are only two hours left until closing and that won't be enough time to cover all the stores." Alice was rambling on as we walked toward the door. I had so many bags I think I might explode. That wasn't even half of it though, we had to come back to the car 5 times and unload our armfuls or bags before going back inside. I don't think I have ever spent so much time in a mall! And we didn't even cover the whole mall! I think I am the first vampire to be exhausted to the point of sleep ever. The only good thing that happened today was that we didn't have time to go to Victoria Secret.

It was dark when we arrived home and I just wanted to relax. We turned the last curve in the driveway and gasped in shock. What happened!!!

Rosalie's POV

"Emmett, hasn't anyone ever told you not to play with your food?" I hollered out as I came into the clearing where he was harassing a grizzly. He just laughed and waved in my direction. The bear tried to swipe at his face but its claws just scraped against his stone hard skin.

"You think you're so tough? Time to face the awesome wrath of THE EMMETT!" said to the bear. I slapped my palm to my forehead and shook my head in denial of his stupidity. Why was my husband such an idiot?

He finally decided the bear had had enough torture and pounced up onto its next, sucking eagerly. Once the bear was lying dead on the ground, Emmett ran over and pulled me into his arms. I kissed him passionately before hearing someone clear their throat behind me. We turned to find everyone standing there. Oops.

"Are you two done?" Carlisle asked. I laughed and nodded.

"Emmett, can I use your cell? I forgot to ask Esme if she wanted me to pick up the new coffee table, since you smashed the other one." Lily said quietly. I was actually surprised she would talk to him. I mean, they have gotten better with their fighting but she just didn't seem to like him very much.

"Uh… sure." He took his cell out of his jeans pocket and threw it to her. She caught it swiftly and dialed the familiar number. I could hear in ringing from 50 feet away.

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

"_I'm sorry, this number has been disconnected, please hang up and try again."_

"That's weird. Why would Esme disconnect her cell phone?" it was odd for Esme to do something like that and not tell us.

"Well, she said she would be at the house all day, so why don't I teleport back and ask her for you?" Mary asked. It sounded better than sitting here all night wondering what happened to Esme.

"Yeah. While you go I will try to call Daniel and see where he is at." Mary nodded before vanishing. It gave me chills to watch it; I don't think I could ever get used to it. Philip dialed Daniel's number and once again I could hear it ringing.

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

"_I'm sorry, this number has been disconnected, please hang up and try again."_

I wonder where he and Esme have gone to. They don't really have anything in common and I couldn't think of where they would go_ together_. Edward nodded in my direction in agreement. I was about to comment when Mary reappeared with Alice and Bella, crying their eyeballs out.

"Bella?! What's wrong?" that got them crying even more. Jasper and Edward rushed to help Bella and Alice but Mary sat there alone, wailing louder than the others combined. The pushed Edward and Jasper away and went to comforting Mary. She seemed to be in the most pain.

"Mary, we'll…" Alice trailed off in her tears.

"GONE!" Mary screamed. Gone? What was gone? Who was gone? That one word brought Alice and Bella deeper in sadness. Carlisle ran over to Bella and picked her up.

"Bella, you have to tell us what happened. Is Esme…" his voice cracked. They were probably killing him with fear of what happened at home. Bella and Alice started crying harder. All the emotions made Jazz look like he was on the edge of crying also.

"We're never going to see them again!" Bella whispered from her place in Carlisle's arms.

"Who?" Emmett asked. All eyes were on Bella as she gulped back her sobs and tried to answer.

"Esme and Daniel." Mary was still sobbing dryly on the ground. Alice looked completely miserable and Bella told them the worst news yet.

"They've been kidnapped. The house is completely destroyed and you can tell they put up a s-s-struggle. We found an arm…" She was in full out crying mode again but no one could seem to help her. Right now, her words were repeating in my head.

_They've been kidnapped._ _They've been kidnapped._ _They've been kidnapped._ _They've been kidnapped._ _They've been kidnapped._ _They've been kidnapped._ _They've been kidnapped._ _They've been kidnapped._

"By who?"

**I know its short but I have been trying to get something to post. I decided to add a little twist to the story and here it is, KIDNAPPED!**

**Plz review, I love them!**

**~jasperluvr95**


	13. Chapter 11

Daniel's POV

I growled and struggled against the hold of the vampire that was keeping me in my seat. These idiots just came crashing into our house and took me and Esme! We were now in a car and blindfolded going somewhere and I was trying to think of ways to escape. It seems pretty impossible right now. It's only me and Esme, so no powers to use on them, and there are about 20 vamps. The odds aren't in our favor.

"What do you want with us!" I snarled. No one responded. My poor Mary was at home with no protection whatsoever. I could only imagine her devastation when she came home and found the note the kidnappers left. It was one thing if they tortured me, but Mary also?

"We're here." A deep voice said from behind me. I heard Esme whimper and it broke my heart. I may not know her that well but she was always such a kind and wonderful person. She didn't deserve to be part of this hell hole.

"Where are we!" I struggled again. I don't even know why I tried, there were at least 3 vampires holding me right now. I heard some sort of lock click open and then I was falling to the ground. I moved to get up and was kicked in the stomach.

"The Master will see you soon." One of the kidnappers said. I heard the sound of the lock reclosing and I sat up. Pulling the blindfold off didn't really help. It was pitch black wherever we were and I couldn't see a thing. Where's Esme?! I sighed in relief when I heard her take a deep breath somewhere in the darkness. Who knew what they would have done to her alone? I shuddered at the thought.

"Daniel?" she whispered quietly. I tried to find where her voice was coming form and ran into a wall.

"Yes?" I tried to break through the wall but it wouldn't budge. What the hell? Me vampire, you wall. I punch you, you break. Me free. Apparently this wall didn't understand that I was stronger than it.

"Why did they take us?" I felt around again and felt something. She quickly pulled her leg away from my grasp.

"it's just me, and I don't know." I sighed and sat next to her.

"I know we don't know each other much, but we need to stick together to get through this. The others will be doing everything they can to find us. We just need to keep hope." I said. I could almost feel her nod in the darkness.

There was the lock unlocking noise again and at least 10 vampires rushed in, surrounding us. The bright light from outside was very blinding now that I had begun to get used to the darkness. Someone stepped in the doorway and looked down at us with an evil smile. He had long blond hair that was put into a ponytail and crimson eyes.

"Hello Esme and Daniel. I'm sure you know my good friends Carlisle and Bella?" the smile grew on his face. What were they going to do to us?

Bella's POV

_Get a grip_ I told myself sharply. I had to be strong for the rest of my coven, especially Mary. I guess I would be heartbroken too if my mate had been kidnapped by James. I didn't even know what that freak wanted with us!

"We better get home." I said shakily. Esme had become almost a mother to me and I just hoped they wouldn't do anything to hurt her.

Carlisle continued to carry me out to the car and put me in the back. Jasper slipped in next to me and held my hand. The ride home was painfully slow but I really didn't want to go home. It was still a disaster area. I can remember when me and Alice got back from shopping…

_Flashback…_

_"Alice, what happened here?!" we got out of the car to see every single window and door broken in the house. Walls were crushed and it looked as though a major fight had happened._

_The inside didn't look much better. The glass wall was completely smashed to bits and everything was scattered around. The TV was broken and the couch was torn apart._

_"Where are Esme and Daniel?!" Alice screeched suddenly. Where were they! I ran around the battered house but found no sign of them. I walked into Daniel's room and screamed. There on the ground was someone's arm, twitching and moving around, trying to find its body. I could only pray that It wasn't Esme's or Daniel's._

_"BELLA!" I heard Alice yell from the opposite side of the house. I ran to her as quick as I could, wonder if the thing that got the house had also gotten her. I walked into the library to see her standing in the middle, wide-eyed. I fallowed her line of sight and gasped. There on the wall, written in blood, were the words:_

_I HAVE TAKEN ESME AND DANIEL. WATCH OUR BACK BECAUSE THERE ARE MANY MORE TO COME._

_~JAMES _

_"HELLO!?!?!" I heard the voice of Mary calling downstairs. She must have teleported home to get something, and right now she wounds scared out of her mind._

_"upstairs." I whisper just loud enough to hear. I break down crying and don't even bother to get up. Daniel was such a nice boy and a great mate for Mary. Esme was the loving mother that everyone wanted to have. What had they done to deserve something like this? I heard Alice join me in my sobbing._

_"Bella? What happened- BELLA! What's wrong?!" she said as she ran into the room. I continue sobbing and pointed to the wall. I heard a gasp in shock and looked up to see her reaction. She was simply standing there with no emotion on her face._

_"No. No No No No NO NO NO NO!" she screamed. She fell onto her knees and started crying harder than me and Alice combined. _

_"Mary, you have to bring us to the others." I managed to say through my sobbing. I didn't know if she heard me because she didn't respond but I suddenly found us in a field surrounded by our families._

_"Bella?! What's wrong?" I heard someone shout. That just got us crying even harder…_

"BELLA!" Jasper shouted, shaking me. Wow, I guess I had been out of it longer than I thought. We were now pulling up to the house.

"Huh?" he laughed but it sounded strained. I guess it was from all the stress of today.

"We're here." Everyone gasped as we got out of the car. Somehow, the house seemed uglier than before. The broken windows held new meaning and door is soul-shattering. It is just the evidence of our loss. We all went inside and Carlisle quickly grabbed the arm from the bedroom.

"Smell this!"' he exclaimed, holding the arm out to me.

"Umm… I'd rather not…" I looked at him like he was crazy just like everyone else. Has my brother officially gone off the deep end?

"It has no scent!" he shouted. No scent? That's impossible. Everyone has a certain scent that is their own. Mine smells like strawberries and freesias.

"Now that you mention it, there are no other scents in this house besides our own." Ben said, sniffing the air. I would have laughing but right now was not the right moment. We had just figured out that we have no way to trace where Esme and Daniel have gone.

"How are we going to find them then?" Philip asked. For the first time since we moved into this house, everything was silent.

"We have to find them." Mary said in a quiet voice.

"we will just have to wait it out and see what this James wants." I heard the words come out of Edward's mouth but I didn't want to believe them. We couldn't just sit around and do nothing! Carlisle broke down for the first time and Mary wasn't too far behind. Why did they have to be kidnapped just when my family got back together?

We sat in that living room for hours, discussing what we could do and supporting Carlisle and Mary. We came to the conclusion that one of the vampires must have a power to get rid of scents. Mary was starting to sober up and Carlisle would only shake every once and awhile in pain.

"I'm going to hunt, you want to come Bella?" Alice asked. I was thirsty but I really needed to stick by my brother right now, so I shook my head.

"I'll go. I didn't get to hunt a lot earlier anyway." Lily said, standing up from Philip's lap.

"You guys be careful." Emmett said in a protective way. They nodded and took off into the woods. The entire night was filled with sadness and grief. No one turned the TV on or talked to one another. We all sat in the living room staring at the wall, trying to think of some way to get our family members back. It was daybreak and I couldn't stand the silence anymore.

"I'm going to go see if I can catch up to Alice and Lily for a quick hunt, anyone want to join?" I didn't have to be Alice to know that Jasper would probably jump at the chance to spend time with me.

"Sure." Jasper said as he stood up. i bolted out the door and tried to find Alice's scent. Once I found the familiar citrusy smell along with Lily's me and Jasper took off west.

"Do you know this James guy?" Jasper said as we sped through the trees.

"I don't know. I don't think I know him but sometimes the past can come back to haunt you and you don't even know it's there." That was my mom's favorite saying. It pretty much meant, if you did something bad to someone without realizing it, it will come back to bite you in the ass. Almost like karma.

"I hope we find Esme and Daniel soon." He whispered to himself. I nodded my head in agreement before swerving out of the way of another tree.

"I think we just passed the Canadian border." Jasper said after a couple minutes of running. Why would Alice and Lily go this far for a hunt? We had seen lots of wildlife on our way here.

"what are they doing this far up?" I was starting to worry about them. What if that James guy had gotten them also? I wanted to laugh at my worrying. Alice would have seen if anything was going to happen to them and ran away before anything could happen. I needed to stop being such a worrywart. Sensing my worry, Jasper reached out and held my hand. I wanted to sigh in contentment at his strong touch. I had to say that I like him; liked him a lot.

"Who knows? Maybe Alice saw that there would be lots of animals up here." That did seem to be more plausible then them getting attacked by James.

Suddenly, their scent trail got weaker. I was having to take abnormally deep breaths to even find it. There were a couple trees down so we pushed them out of the way, leading into a small field.

Something didn't feel right. Alice and Lily's scents were completely gone now and the forest looked as though a major fight had taken place between vampires. Trees were knocked down left and right and certain parts in the ground that looked like someone had been thrown down into it. The scene looked horrible familiar.

"B-bella?" Jasper stuttered out from the other side of the field. I ran over to him and looked at the tree he was looking at. Carved into the tree trunk was one word.

_James_

**Yay! Its chapter 11! What happened to Alice and Lily!!! How does James know Bella and Carlisle? If you want to know then you have to REVIEW!! I wont be mean and ask for a certain amount of review for the next chapter but they do give me motivation to update sooner!! :) **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**~jasperluvr95**


	14. Chapter 12q

Alice's POV

How did I not see this! I am a damn psychic and I can't see my own kidnapping?! That is pretty pathetic if you ask me. I kept trying to see the future but it was extremely blurry and fuzzy. I just ended up giving myself a headache than finding out any useful information. UGH! This was so frustrating!

"WHERE IS THAT NO GOOD DIPSHIT JAMES!" Lily snarled ferociously. I was honestly shocked when she had said it the first time. She looked so fragile and weak, but really she was worse than Rosalie on her period. You don't mess the Bull, or in this case Lily, unless you are prepared to take two sharp horns to the ass.

"Calm down little lady." Someone said in front of me.

"I WILL NOT CALM DOWN YOU FUCKTARD!" I almost giggled at her use of language but thought better of it. Suddenly there was a loud bang and something crashing into one of the doors I heard glass break and hoped that Lily escaped. Something reached forward and ripped off my blindfold. I was definitely shocked at the scene in front of me. Lily had thrown one vampire out the window and had another in a head lock. I took this as an invitation, and ripped my hands from the vampires behind me. I managed to rip one apart while keeping the other away. I kicked him out the door and threw out all the little pieces of the other one and dove toward the one Lily was holding.

After opening the giant can of whoop-ass we bust through the door, breaking it off the car, and ran off at full speed into the woods. If we could just make it home…

"I think I heard something!" Lily whisper-yelled. I looked behind us but didn't see anything.

"You're just paranoid, let's keep moving!" We kept running and I couldn't help the hope that swelled in my chest at the thought of getting away. I _had_ to get away. Not for me or Lily, but for Edward. He would be worried sick about me if we didn't make it. I couldn't do something like that to him.

"I swear I heard something!" Lily said after a couple of minutes. I could feel the panic starting to creep into her voice and instantly started comforting her. We couldn't afford to have a panic attack right now.

"Don't worry, we will be fine. Stay strong for Philip." She nodded and looked straight ahead. Her words kept repeating in my head and I knew I was starting to get paranoid. I kept checking over my shoulder and pushing myself faster. For the first time in my life, I was terrified.

"How close do you think we are to home?" Lil said quietly. I was about to answer when I saw something black out of the corner of my eye. I gasped and spun around just in time to see the vampire that tackled me. I struggled to break free and managed to yell out to Lily.

"RUN LILY!" I could hear her footsteps run off east and smiled a bit. At least she could be safe from harm. My smile vanished as I heard larger footsteps going off in the same direction. I growled and shoved the vampire off me, getting my first good look at him. He reminded me of Emmett with his muscles but his hair was black and his eyes menacing. He lunged at me and had me in his hold once again. I threw him off into a tree and started running west. Why did I even try to get away when I knew it was inevitable? _For Edward._ My mind told me. Just that thought made me go faster. But apparently, not fast enough. I was taken down by three or four vampires after a few miles and brought back to the clearing where the fight had begun. My heart dropped when I saw Lily being held back by six vampires. She didn't get away.

"Feisty ones." Was all I heard before the blindfold went back over my face and I was lifted up off the ground. We were so close, yet so far away from escaping.

We were put into another car and started driving away again to our destination, wherever that was. Lily's mouth was becoming nastier by the minute and I could tell the guards were getting annoyed.'

Suddenly I gasped; I was getting a vision for the first time since we had been kidnapped. My happiness dived down when I saw it. It was nothing! It was darkness that seemed to go on forever. Whatever it was, I didn't like it. What could it mean? Was this my own future? Was I going to… _die_?

The car finally stopped and I could hear voices outside but I didn't pay attention. If I could have been crying I would have. I was going to die.

Esme's POV

I took in deep breaths trying to clear my head. We would be fine and get through this, then everyone would be safe and happy. I almost smiled at the thought of my family being together and happy. _Almost_. I would have smiled if I wasn't locked in a pitch black room with indestructible walls and being held captive by someone from Carlisle's past. I don't understand how anyone could hold such a grudge against Carlisle! He would never in a million years do what James had accused him of. He was a trustworthy and honest man that was filled with compassion and love toward others. I took another deep breath. I needed to stop thinking about Carlisle before I collapsed from sadness.

"Let the hell go of me you bastard!" I heard someone yell outside. That certainly snapped me and Daniel out of out trances. We had been sitting against the wall thinking for more than a day in the ear piercing silence, and now the scream echoed off the walls.

"Who was that?" Daniel asked. I shook my head and crawled over to where I hoped was the door. I put my ear up and tried to listen to the whispers on the other side.

"Calm down pretty ladies." I heard one man say softly. They had others!

"You will go in your cell soon enough." Another one said, I could hear the smirk in his voice. There were footsteps as I heard more people enter.

"Hello, you must be Alice and Lily." I heard James say. Not Alice and Lily! They are so sweet and gentle. They don't deserve to be in a place like this. I would have begged for them to let Alice and Lily go but I knew that would give away my eavesdropping.

"What the hell do you want with us!!?" I heard Lily yell with a ferocious growl. I heard James laugh and take a seat in one of the chairs next to the table.

"Well, you know my friends Carlisle and Bella, am I correct." Everything was silent. I wasn't even breathing as I waited for what James had to say next. I had already heard this story once and I hoped that it would change. Carlisle and Bella would never do…

"What does that have to do with anything!" wow, I guess Lily has a temper. I had the urge to scold her for being so rude but bit my tongue. She should be rude to someone as sadistic as James.

"Do you want to know the story?" _say no, say no, say no, say no_. I repeated over and over again in my head. I wish that Alice could read minds like Edward.

"I think we deserve an explanation as to why we were brought here." Alice said quietly. What!? Couldn't she have a vision of what James is going to say?

"Very well then, in 1892…" oh no, here we go again…

Ben's POV

Everyone was going crazy. I was constantly sending out waves of calm but you would have never noticed. They were running around like chickens with their heads cut off and the emotions were taking their toll on me. I was sitting on the couch next to Chrissy trying not to scream. That was the last thing anyone needed right now; for me to add to the chaos.

Edward was pacing back and forth so fast that I could barely see his figure moving from the TV to the coffee table, Bella and Carlisle were talking in hushed voices upstairs about trying to prevent another kidnapping, Philip was out in the woods dry sobbing and throwing trees around angrily, Mary was rocking back and forth in her chair, probably trying not to lose it completely, Rosalie was running around the house with Emmett on her tail trying to calm down from the situation. Apparently she and Alice were really close, along with Esme, and it was definitely getting to her. If that wasn't enough chaos, every once and a while someone would throw a chair or break through a window just to relieve the stress. If these people didn't calm down soon I would be the one throwing things. Jasper looked like he was about ready to crack also. Having the same power as me meant that he was feeling all of this too, and I had to take pity on him for that. Heck, I certainly didn't want to be feeling it!

"Carlisle! I just hate seeing you like this! We need to get my coven back and yours. What if we were to…" Bella's voice faded off as she began to talk in whispers so low that we couldn't hear again. I sighed and leaned on Chrissy's shoulder. She started playing with my hair and I wished for the first time in my existence, that I could sleep.

"I have an idea! I have an idea! I have an idea! I have an idea! I have an idea! I have an idea! I have an idea! I have an idea! I have an idea! I have an idea! I have an idea! I have an idea! I have an idea! I have an idea! I have an idea! I have an idea! I have an id-" Rosalie came in and slapped Emmett across the face. Thank god, he was getting annoying, singing that over and over and over and over…

"What is your idea, sweetie?" Rosalie asked coldly. Emmett dismissed her behavior and ran upstairs to the library where Carlisle and Bella were talking.

"I have an idea!" Emmett sang.

"I know, we heard you from up here." Bella groaned.

"Don't you at least want to know what it is?" I could almost see the pout on Emmett's face.

"Fine Emmett, what is your brilliant idea?" I chuckled and tried to listen to what they were saying but they were talking in whispers again. Even though Emmett is an idiot, I really hope this idea of his is good. I don't know if anyone else would be coming up with ideas anytime soon.

"OH MY GOD! THAT COULD WORK!" I heard Bella yell excitedly. Within a second all three of them were standing in the middle of the living room. Everyone froze and turned to them expectantly. Emmett looked extremely proud and excited as he jumped up and down.

"Everyone, for once, Emmett has come up with an idea! A good one!" everyone laughed and Emmett pouted.

"The plan is to have 2 people purposely kidnapped." Everyone felt shock and confusion. Why would we want to give James 2 more people?

"What are you talking about?" Mary had seemed to gain control over her emotions when she heard there was a possibility that Daniel could be saved.

"we will stand far enough away so that the kidnappers can't hear us but Edward still can't read read the decoys minds. When they get attacked we will hear it and go to help them." But who would go? I could imagine that Mary or Philip would gladly volunteer to get kidnapped, just to see their mates again.

"I'll go!" Philip said. I hadn't even realized he had come inside to hear the whole plan. As far as I had known he was still outside throwing trees.

"Me too." Mary stood up. Wow an I psychic or something? I felt a wave of sadness from Edward and remembered that Alice was a psychic and he had heard my thoughts. Sorry Edward. He nodded and reigned in his emotions.

"I don't think it will work if we send out you two. Just imagine, they have taken the most vulnerable of the group. Esme, Lily, and Daniel don't have any powers and they must have found a way around Alice's power. If we send you two out they won't go after you because Mary could just teleport out of there and Philip if the second best fighter here." When Rosalie wasn't being her Bitchy self then she could be really smart. Everything she was saying made perfect sense. She took a deep breath before continuing.

"I think it should be me and Ben," huh?! Me??

"NO!" Emmett growled.

"Yes baby, just think about it. I don't have any powers and Ben would be able to feel if they were coming and maybe give you guys a warning." I guess it made sense but still… why me! Why not Jasper, he is an empath too!

"Because he is just as good a fighter as Philip. They fought in the same army you know." Edward said, turning to me. Oh.

"That sounds perfect, as long as Ben is willing." Everyone turned to me. Did I ever mention how I hate being put on the spotlight? Well I do.

"That sounds fine to me." Jasper shot me a look, feeling how scared shitless I was. I just shook my head at him and relaxed against the couch.

"So when should we set this up?" Emmett was still angry about Rosalie even _pretending_ to be kidnapped, but he had pretty much resolved that there was no way around it.

"Probably we should try for tomorrow in the mid-afternoon. You will pretend to go hunting and we will fallow behind far enough away so that if someone was to attack you they wouldn't know we were here." I nodded and took off upstairs. I just needed some time to think.

The rest of the night I could hear everyone downstairs choosing every moment perfectly and thinking of locations. I was just trying to not think about what I was going to do. I wasn't a good fighter and someone could get hurt because of me. I sighed and heard someone coming up the stairs to my room.

"Hey." Chrissy said quietly, coming and sitting at the end of the bed.

"Hey." I continued to stare at the ceiling. I was beginning to doubt with all the thinking I was doing. What if the plan didn't work? Would I be kidnapped?

"are you okay?" I was surprised by her tone of voice. Chrissy is usually a very loud and outgoing person. Her voice was soft and almost silent, almost not sounding like her.

"I'm fine." She rolled her eyes and came to lay next to me.

"You insult me. I have been you mate for how many years? I think I know when you aren't fine." I chuckled and put my arm around her.

"I'm just being a worrywart. I keep running through all of these scenarios of what could happen tomorrow." She nodded and leaned into my shoulder.

"You just need to relax and trust that everyone will do everything to keep you and Rosalie safe." I sighed. "And if you don't stop sending out those worried vibes I am going to kick your ass!" I laughed and hugged her to my chest.

"You always know how to make me feel better." And with that, I pulled her lips up to mine. The plan tomorrow would work. It had to. Chrissy was right, I have nothing to worry about. As she depended the kiss I forgot all about my worries and was filled with the love I have for this beautiful women laying in front of me.

**Is the plan going to work?!?!? REVIEW and find out!! A little bit of Ben/Chrissy fluff at the end. I hope you enjoyed it and if you have any questions just REVIEW!!! And even if you don't REVIEW ANYWAY!!!!**

**Should I do a chapter in James POV? Or should I do it in Edwards? **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!**

**~jasperluvr95**


End file.
